ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Atsuko
'Hitomi Atsuko (瞳篤子, Atsuko Hitomi lit. Pupil of a Kind Child) is a former Hospital Nurse who formerly experimented on Yuuri along with other scientist in the past before an indicent that cost her, her right eye. She now remains in the abandoned building of the same hospital she worked at as a part time job, turning it into her own base. Sometime ago, she has made a contract with the demon hound Rakuyou. Appearance Hitomi is an average height pale skinned young woman, with blue hair tied in a pony tail and bangs that cover her missing right eye, her remainning left eye is actually her contract with Rakuyou, due to the fact she had to give away her eye in order to prove she's worthy of a contract with him, turning it red with a cross shaped black pupil. Her attire is that of a nurse, though noticeably with a short skirt, and her top being open, revealing her cleavage, Hitomi covers the lower part of her face with a surgeon's mask, most likely to hide the scar on her lips, and her legs, under her ankles, are covered in bandages. Personality Hitomi is seen as an enigmatic and calm individual, slowly planning her next move and never being in a rush to finish anything. She is also very cold towards others, especially Roger, when she was taunting him to reveal his true identity to the media if he doesn't do as she says, though she does show to fear him due to his status as a heartless killer. She appears to enjoy experimenting on living creatures very much, as she did with her own body, the bodies of several trained dogs and even experimented on her own demon that she made a contract with, Rakuyou. This love for toying with the biological make up of living creatures stems from her interest in the biology of creatures, wanting to see what would happen if she were to change a couple of things and put them out of order. Hitomi holds pride for being a doctor, saying she tries not to get hurt just so she can assisst someone who is hurt, but would fight if she is in danger or if she has to help someone in need. While she may appear seductive with her revealing attire, Hitomi shows little to no attempts of seduction, most likely due to the fact she shows no interest in others and only thrives to do whatever she desires with their bodies without any consequences. Equipment '''Hospital Equipment: Hitomi's only available equipment to use as weapons are the hospital equipment left that she for her experiments, such as a scalpel, bonesaw, needles and even an IV pole in any way she can, while other things such as actual knives are available for use, the hospital equipment are more common in the abandoned hospital. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: Hitomi has great intelligence in the field of biology as well as medical knowledge, having learned all that is neccesary to know in order to be a successful doctor, though she mainly focused on learning biology. *'Biology Expert': Hitomi has great knowldge in terms of biology, as she was able of successfully turning, living and healthy animals into disease carrying zombie-like creatures, yet also tame them. The fact she was able of enhancing her own immune system is also an example of her knowledge in biology, while the extend of her knowledge and what she can do with said knowledge hasn't been seen so far, it is shown that her knowldge of biology helps her take care of wounds and heal others. *'Master Healer': Despite wearing the uniform of a nurse, Hitomi is a great doctor and very reliable as well, proven by the fact she is capable of stitching back missing limbs and save others from a near death state, though that is not without a price in exchange for her service. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Hitomi has shown herself skilled in martial arts, despite herself being a doctor. She is capable of killing a large group of people on her own, using her knowledge of the human body to strike vital organs, be it with her hands or with an item. Hitomi rarely fights though, due to her pride as a doctor and not allowing herself to be injured, so that she may do her duty as a doctor when someone else is hurt. Immense Agility & Reflexes: Hitomi is as agile, quick and acrobatic as she appears, being capable of easily outrunning normal people and dodging many attacks with ease such as bullets. She is very acrobatic as well, being able of climbing building, as she climbed a tall hotel to reach Roger's room, which was the 23rd floor, as well as use her acrobatic skills to use the area to her advantage in surprising and attacking her enemy. Immense Endurance: As a doctor, Hitomi was already used to pain, as she has been hurt before and took care of herself using surgery, and has developed an inhuman degree of endurance, being capable of enduring pain that a normal human would usually die from, and continue fighting. Immunity: After experimenting on herself, Hitomi has succeeded and making herself immune to any and all poisons and diseases, being able of drinking poison with no side effects and walk in contagious areas without getting sick, she has achieved this after attempting to do so countless time in the past to other people and finally succeeded years later. Weapon Specialist Master: Hitomi is highly skilled in using any kind of weapon she can get, from small knives to large swords, and even the usual everyday hospital equipment, can become deadly when she uses them, striking her enemies in their vital areas to kill them quickly, thanks to her knowledge of the human body. She has a preference to small weaponry, such as knives that are easy to hide and use instantly against enemies. Trivia *Hitomi's appearance is based off Valentine from Skullgirls. *Hitomi's given name and former occupation as a nurse is a reference to Hitomi Hitoyoshi from Medaka Box, both working in a hospital and sharing the same first name, with the minor difference that this Hitomi was a nurse and not a doctor. Category:Humans Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters